1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touchpad interface device, and, more particularly, to a touchpad interface device disposed next to a keyboard of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacturing technology of touchpad devices has improved rapidly these few years. The performance and quality of the products have improved too, and the price has been reduced. Therefore, various touchpad devices have become more and more popular.
Generally, touchpad devices can be divided into three types: capacitive touchpads, resistive touchpads, and electromagnetic touchpads. These different touchpad devices have their own benefits and drawbacks, and capacitive touchpads are more suitable for portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,584 “Methods and Apparatus For Controlling A Portable Electronic Device Using A Touchpad” discloses a similar technology.
Some products have some figures or text print on the touchpad so that users can be aware of specific functionalities.
Furthermore, some mobile phone keyboards have lighting effects for decorative purposes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and a touchpad interface device using light for displaying level to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.